nos4a2fandomcom-20200214-history
Tabitha Hutter
Tabitha Hutter is a recurring character on AMC's NOS4A2. She is portrayed by Ashley Romans.‘NOS4A2’ Casts Ashley Romans; Guy Lockard Moves To ‘The Village’ - Deadline Tabitha is a no nonsense detective who's both tough and caring. She has been assigned to a difficult case and must use her intuition to suss out what's been kept from her. Early Life Throughout the Series Season 1 The Wraith Detective Tabitha Hutter has been assigned to the Sharon and Haley Smith case following their disappearance. She stops by the McQueen house for questioning; specifically Vic McQueen, who discovered Sharon's body. Inside, Detective Hutter asks how Vic found the body. Vic claims she was riding home on her dirt bike when she saw a ton of crows pecking around in the dirt. Hutter is skeptical. Vic goes on to say she was coming from Bing Partridge’s house, who she accused of committing the murder. Detective Hutter asks Vic if she saw Bing kill Sharon or dispose of the body, which Vic didn’t. But Vic explains that Bing said he made Sharon clean, before she escaped his house. Detective Hutter is having a hard time connecting Vic’s story. She’s certain that Vic at the very least isn’t telling her everything. Detective Hutter questions Bing after he turns himself in. He explains that he works for Massachusetts Custodial and Security Services. They send him to two places. He did his shift at SoChemPharm, and then he headed to William White Memorial High School. Afterward, he headed home, where he watched his favorite show "Monster Trucks." Both of Bing’s supervisors can confirm this, as well as Vic, who stopped by to return a comic book. Hutter suggests that maybe Vic and Bing are more than friends, but he insists they aren’t. Detective Hutter then asks about the youth facility he was sent to. Those records are sealed, Bing replies. He was around Vic’s age when he was sentenced. Hutter asks if his crime was sexual in nature, but Bing simply repeats his previous alibi rather than answering. Detective Hutter arrives at the hospital to speak with Vic after Maggie Leigh got ran down by a car, though Vic doesn’t wish to talk to her given that Hutter allowed Bing to walk. Hutter explains that Vic didn’t give her enough information to hold him. She asks if Bing was Vic’s boyfriend and if she was with him when he abducted Sharon. Hutter doesn’t know what to think given that Vic has left so many details from her story. Detective Hutter asks Vic who was driving the car that hit Maggie. Vic tells her the truth; no one was driving. It’s a black 1938 Rolls-Royce Wraith with a vanity license plate NOS4A2, Vic describes. Vic watched it run down Maggie on its own. However, the Wraith belongs to Charlie Manx. He uses it to abduct kids and take them to a dark place in his imagination called Christmasland. Vic also explains the Shorter Way and it’s inner workings, such as how it helps her find lost things. Given her statement, Detective Hutter wants Vic to sign a release form for conditional voluntary commitment into the hospital. Physical Appearance Personality Appearances Season 1 *The Wraith Trivia Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Females